Love Unrequited
by joeypotter85
Summary: Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my third Dawson's Creek story.
1. Heart Broke

_**Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my third Dawson's Creek story. I'll writing this as well as Conflicted Love and Clueless Affection on here now. **_

_**Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.**_

_**Author's note: this is my first try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together. Enjoy and review thanks :)**_

_**Chapter #1**_

_**(Pacey's pov)**_

**" Hey Joe, how are you holding up?", I question as I cautiously walk up behind her. Its not suprise that she's hurt and feeling a little rejected right now. Dawson did just break up with her after all. He never really gave me a good reason as to why though. In my eyes he's nothing but an idiot though. How could he let someone as beautiful as Joey go? To make my day even worse, he enlisted me to look after her for him. As a loyal friend, I reluctantly agreed to.**

**_"_ How do you think I'm holding up?", responds Joey in a sarcastic tone before rolling her eyes. Theres the Potter that I know and love. Here she is wounded and alone, yet she still has it in her to throw a quip my way. Dawson never deserved Joey in the first place. He only let her down time and again. After the night he rejected her there was no doubt in my mind that their relationship was headed south.**

**" Look, I'm sorry about how things turned out Joey.", I comment with a heavy sigh before kicking at the ground sheepishly. I'm not exactly sure what i'm supposed to say right now. Being nice to Joey is kind of a new concept to me. Unfortunately I promised Dawson I'd look after her so I don't have much of a choice but to be nice to her.**

**" ****I just had my heart ripped out and stomped on. How could Dawson do that to me, Pacey?", asks Joey with a bitter tone before swiping a few tears from her eyes. Watching quietly as more fall down her cheeks, I stare at my feet awkwardly. I've never really seen Joey cry before. I'm not exactly sure how I'm supposed to comfort her. I guess it wouldn't hurt to share in her pain. Beside I of all people should know what she's going through right now. It was long ago I broke up with Andie for cheating on me**_**.**_

**With a shrug of my shoulders, I stand beside Joey on the docks," I don't know, Potter. Probably the same way Andie was able to cheat on me."**

**Glancing over at me, Joey bites on her bottom lip," Yeah, I guess thats worse than being dumped. Sorry Pace."**

**" ****It's cool, Joe. You deserve better than that. Dawson is an idiot for letting you go.", I comment before sneaking a peek over at Joey for a reaction. Smirking when I notice the hints of a smile making its way across her features, I shove my hands into my pockets. I knew that would make Joey feel at least a tiny bit better. I meant every word of what I just aid too. If I ever had a girl like Joey? I would never let her go.**_** (End Pacey's pov)**_

_**(Joey's pov)**_

" **What if I told you that I was more relieved than hurt Pacey?", I inquire before wiping the last of my tears away. Sure I'm upset that Dawson and I broke but. But at the same time I'm also a little bit relieved too. The two of us breaking up was inevitable. We were doomed ever since the beginning, Dawson never really treated me right. After he rejected me that night nearly a month ago, things have been kind of tense between the two of us.**

" **What do you mean? Did you love him, Potter?", questions Pacey as he steal a glance in my direction, quietly awaiting my response. Thats kind of an odd question for Pacey to ask. Why does he even care whether I loved Dawson or not. Its not exactly his business. Though I would be lying if I said that I hadn't been asking myself the same question as of recently. Truth be told I'm not so sure of my answer.**

" **Exactly that, Dawson and I have been drifting apart for a while. We were bound to break up eventually. I thought that I did at one time. Now I'm not so sure. What about you, did you love Andie?", I ask after only a moments pause. I answered Pacey's question, its only fair that he answers mine. Andie really tore Pacey's heart out when he found out that she'd cheated on him. Finding out something like that is bound to make Pacey think twice about how he felt for her.**

**Tossing rocks into the creek, Pacey stares out at the darkened sky," I'm not sure, Joe. It hurts too much to think about whether I did or not."**

**Zipping up my coat, I shiver when the wind picks up," I guess that I can understand that, Pace." ….(**_**End Joey's pov)**_

_**That's chapter one, enjoy and leave a review, you guys rock :) **_

_**. ….**_


	2. Sore Topic

_**Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my third Dawson's Creek story. I'll writing this as well as Conflicted Love and Clueless Affection on here now. **_

_**Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.**_

_**Author's note: this is my first try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together. Enjoy and review thanks :)**_

_**Chapter #2**_

_**(Joey's pov)**_

**" Hey Joey, I heard about you and Dawson. Are you alright?", asks Jen with a look of concern as she walks up beside me after classes. Oh great. This is just what I need. A pity talk from Jen? God help me, why? No offense to Jen but she's kind of the last person that I want to talk with about my break up with Dawson. I knew that I should have delayed going to my locker but I decided to anyway. I'm such an idiot.**

**" Don't take this the wrong way Jen, but I'd rather not talk about it.", I confide with a frown before continuing down the hallway toward my locker. I don't mean to write Jen off so harshly but I would really rather not listen to her drone on about how sorry she feels for me. Dawson and I broke up, big deal. Its not as though I lost a family member, I'm a big girl I'll be fine.**

**" Sorry, I know it must be a sore topic.", acknowledges Jen before opening up her locker and grabbing out a few things. Its not that my break up with Dawson is a sore topic. It's just not something that I care to talk about. Ever since Dawson and I broke up, everyone has been walking on eggshells around me. They act as if I'm some fragile little being that will break down at the mention or Dawson or our break up. I hate it.**

**" Whats done is done, I'm not going to dwell on it.", I respond with a shrug as I dial the combo into my own locker and open it up. Why should I dwell on it? I knew things with Dawson and I weren't going to last all that long. We have been drifting apart ever since he rejected me a few weeks ago. That really hurt, how could he do that to me? I put myself out there, only to be shot down. Dawson has no idea how much that hurt me.**

**Patting me on my back, Jen offers me a smile," That's a girl, Joe. Are you ready for college weekend?"**

**Grabbing a few books from my locker, I shove them in my backpack," About as ready as anyone can be. I'm kind of nervous about meeting my mentor, her name is AJ. I hope she's nice."**

**" I'm sure she'll be great Joey. I'll see you around.", teases Jen with a smirk before closing her locker to head to class. Dear god I hope that she's right. I'm so nervous about this weekend. What if I go there and my mentor AJ is a complete bitch? I'm sure that she's not and she'll be really nice but who knows? I'm just nervous I guess but that's to be expected isn't it? In less than a year I'll be a college student and that thought alone is enough to completely terrify me.**

**" I hope you're right, I should probably get to class. Bye Jen, see you in lunch.", I call over my shoulder before rushing off to my next class. Its safe to say this class is possibly my favorite one to go to. My next class is art, its the only class that I actually look forward to going to. I've been staying after class for the last few weekends to work on my dedication mural. Its coming along nicely so far, its the Chinese symbol for possibility. I chose to paint this symbol because its something we start out full of as kids but loose along the way as we grow up. I wanted to remind everyone that there are still all kinds of possibilities out there for us and not just the one our parents chose or want for us either. ….(**_**End Joey's pov)**_


	3. Possibility

_**Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my third Dawson's Creek story. I'll writing this as well as Conflicted Love and Clueless Affection on here now. **_

_**Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.**_

_**Author's note: this is my first try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together. Enjoy and review thanks :)**_

_**Chapter #3**_

_**(Pacey's pov)**_

" **Is that your painting for the Unity mural, Joe?", I question as I walk up behind Joey. It looks like she's finally putting the finishing touches to her wall painting for the dedication. Wow, I'm not exactly sure what it is that Joey has painted, but it came out great. From what I can tell, it seems to be some kind of Chinese symbol. I wonder why Joey ****chose to paint this? Does it mean something special to her? Whatever it is, her mural came out beautifully. Hands down its one of the best I've seen in a long time**_**.**_

" **Pacey! You're not supposed to see, its not done yet.", yells Joey in frustration after jumping at the sound of my voice. Oops, I guess that she's kind of right. I'm not supposed to see this until she's done. I couldn't help taking a peek though. For the last month almost, this mural has practically rendered Potter non existent. Everyday after school, there she was working on this magnificent piece of art. I can't believe Joe actually painted this, it's really great, I'm no art critic but wow!**

" **I'm sorry, Joe. It came out nice. What is it supposed to be?", I can help but ask as I stare at the wall in utter amazement. Who would have thought my little Josephine Potter could be so artistic? She's come along way from sketching fruit baskets and...well, at one time Jack. Taking in a full view of Joey, I can't help but smirk at the sight of her all covered in paint. She's even more beautiful than ever right now and she has absolutely no clue.**

" **Its the Chinese symbol for Possibility, Pace.", responds Joey before swiping a piece of hair behind her ear. In doing so, she leaves a tiny smudge of black paint just above her eye brow. I want nothing more than to nudge it away with my thumb, but I think twice. Why am I having these kinds of thoughts about Joey of all people? I'm supposed to hate her but for some reason, I don't. Lately all I want to do is be near her and I have no idea why.**

**Helping Joey cover up her mural, I lean against the wall," What made you choose that, Joe?"**

**Gathering her paint supplies, Joey walks down the halls toward the art room," I wanted to remind everyone that life is full of possibilities. We seem to forget that as we grow older, plus I didn't want to paint some cliche light house or a football player. I wanted to be original Pacey**_**."**_

" **You never had to try very hard to be original, Potter. You're already one of a kind. I'm sure everyone will love it.", I assure before I follow Joey back out of the art room and out of school. Its the truth too, I've never meant anyone as breath taking or captivating as Joey. Dawson really was a fool to think letting her go was a good idea. Now Joey's all wrapped up in some college jerk, AJ. God I hate that guy, she's gone from Capeside for one weekend and get swept of her feet by some random college guy? What a load of crap.**

" **Thanks Pacey. That might be one of the nicest things you have ever said to me.", teases Joey with a playful smile, hug and kiss on my cheek. Not sure what else to do, I reluctantly return the gesture. Huh, so all I had to do to get a kiss from the lovely miss Josephine Potter was give her a simple compliment? Damn, I wish I would have known this years ago, things would probably be a lot different right now. Sure, it wasn't an actually kiss, it was only on the cheek. But it was a kiss all the same. Her lips felt soft against my skin, I can only imagine how they'd feel against mine. Well, fine, maybe I don't have to imagine. It wasn't more than a year ago, that I took a risk and on a stupid move went and kissed Joey. She slapped me and called me a pig, but it was worth. Oh, man. That was quite possibly the best kiss of my life. What I wouldn't give for another.**

" **Yeah, well. Don't get used to it, Potter.", I grumble in reply not knowing what else to say. She caught me off guard. I'm not used to paying Joey of all people compliments. The two of us normally only exchange insult toward one another along with scathing retorts and bitter jobs and comebacks. Joey and I have had our love/hate spare going on for years. Now suddenly is more love than hate it seems. Or, well. At least it is for me, I can't really speak for Joey.**

" **Trust me Witter, you're still public enemy number one in my book.", jokes Joey before once again giving me a light hug. Man she has got to stop doing this to me. Its all I can do not to loose control and pull Joey into my arms. Does she even have any clue what she does to me? How can one girl be so completely clueless to the fact that I'm slowly falling head over heels for her. The worst part is, its out of my control. I can't exactly tell my heart I'm supposed to hate Joey. How can I? The damn thing has a mind of its own and goes off like a race horse whenever she's near. ...(**_**End Pacey's pov)**_


	4. Ruined

_**Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my third Dawson's Creek story. I'll writing this as well as Conflicted Love and Clueless Affection on here now. **_

_**Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.**_

_**Author's note: this is my first try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together. Enjoy and review thanks :)**_

_**Chapter #4**_

_**(Joey's pov)**_

" **Well, its almost your turn to unveil your painting Joey. Are you nervous?", asks Bessie with an encouraging smile as she cradles Alexander in her arms. Am I nervous? I am now Bess, thanks for asking. What kind of questions is that. Of course I'm nervous, I'm about to reveal a painting to the entire town. I'm afraid they won't like it. What if its not received well? I spent almost an entire moth working on this mural, if no one likes it I'll be crushed.**

" **I am now, thanks a lot Bess.", I mutter with a frown as I peek out at the large crowd of people gathered just behind this curtain. Oh, god. I can't do this, there is no way that I can do this. I think that I'm going to be sick. Why do I have to reveal my painting? Why can't Principal Green do that? He's used to speaking in front of large amounts of people. I'm not, with if I freak out and can't say a word once I get on stage.**

" **You will be fine Joey, just relax.", assures Dawson with a sincere smile as he pat my back gently. Oh, gee. Thanks for the words of comfort Dawson. I feel completely consoled and ready to take on the world now. Oh wait a minute, no I don't! I really don't want to be here right now. What am I supposed to do? Its not as though I can just leave.**

" **That's easy for you to say Dawson, you're not about to reveal a painting you put your heart and soul into to the entire town and school.", I point of out with a hint of panic in my voice. I don't think that I have ever been this scared in my life. This was a bad idea, I should have declined when Mr. Green asked if I wanted to present my painting at the dedication. Why did I say yes? I'm such an idiot.**

**Giving me an encouraging nudge, Pacey offers a smile," it will be fine Joey, just relax."**

**Glancing up at Pacey, I give him a quick hug before walking on stage," Thank, Pace. I hope you're right."**_** (End Joey's pov)**_

_**(Pacey's pov)**_

" **Wow Pace, you've been awfully supportive of Joey lately.", comments Jen with a knowing grin and an arched eye brow. Oh great, not this again. Jen had better not start in on me today. The ****last thing that I need is her or Jack ragging on me in front of Dawson. I don't need him to know that I like his ex girlfriend. I'm not even completely sure if I do or not. Jen sure seems to think that I do. The worst part is, I can't even really argue with her about it because I think that she might be right.**

" **Yeah, Pace. I thought that you couldn't stand Joey?", reminds Dawson with a shake of his head and an amused laugh. I couldn't until you pushed me towards her you idiot. Asking me to look after Joey was the worst decision Dawson could have ever made. How could he honestly expect me not to fall for Joey? Seriously has he seen her? The girl is a freaking goddess, its not going to be long before some guy comes along and sweeps her off her feet. Unfortunately for me someone already has, that damn college guy AJ. I still have no idea what she sees in that guy.**

" **I can't she annoys me to no end. But a few months ago you asked me to look after her, so I am.", I grumble in reply as I stare at Joey looking out at the crowd with an uneasiness from atop the stage. I don't get why Joey is so worried, everyone is going to love her piece. I certainly did, it was as beautiful as she is. Joey's one of a kind and so is her mural.**

" **Thanks, Pacey. I really appreciate it.", confides Dawson with a gruff tone. Thanks? Yeah, thanks for pushing Potter toward me Dawson. One of these days when I kiss that girl breathless you won't be thanking me now will you? No you'll be filled with rage and jealousy because you had your chance with her and like a moron you blew it by letting her slip through your fingers.**

**Tensing Briefly when Dawson pats me on the back, I merely nod my head," Shhh, she's about to unveil her painting."**

**Finishing the last of her speech, Joey steps away from the microphone to reveal her painting," without further introduction, I'd like to present my mural."**

" **Oh my god, it's been ruined.", gasps Bessie before covering her mouth in shock. Glancing up to see what she's talking about, I notice the look of horror and tears streaming down Joey's cheeks. Its in this moment that my heart breaks for her. Joey looks so crushed and heart broken. How could someone do this to her? Filled with a sudden rage, I can feel my fist clenched up at my sides. Whoever did this to Joey isn't going to get away with it, I'm going to find them and pound the crap out of their face.**

" **Who would do such a horrible thing?", questions Jen with a sad shake of her head. Staring at Joey's defaced mural, out of the corner of my eye I notice Matt Caulfield and a few of his friends snickering and talking amongst themselves. Caulfield, I should have known that jerk was the one who was behind all of this. He thinks that he can hurt Joey the way that he did and just get away with it? I don't know if it was him for sure, but it wouldn't shock me. The guys known for his antics and it wouldn't be the first time he's vandalized something at this school.**

" **Joey just ran off the stage, I think she's crying.", comments Jack in disbelief. His face matches mine right about now. There's a look of anger and rage in his eyes. He's probably think the same thing that I am. Who ever did this to joey is going to pay one way or another. I won't rest until justice is served. No body messes with Joey and gets away with it. Not on my watch. ….(**_**End Pacey's pov)**_


	5. Angered

_**Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my third Dawson's Creek story. I'll writing this as well as Conflicted Love and Clueless Affection on here now. **_

_**Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.**_

_**Author's note: this is my first try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together. Enjoy and review thanks :)**_

_**Chapter #5**_

_**(Joey's pov)**_

" **Joey, ****I'm so****sorry. Are you ok?",****questions Dawson as him and the others rush out of the school to find me. Am I alright? What kind of question is that? Does it look like I'm alright Dawson?**__**No I'm not, my painting was ruined . Who would do such a thing? Why only to my painting and no one elses? I knew something like this was going to happen.****Nothing good ever happens to me.**

" **No I'm not ok, my mural was defaced.", I ****exclaim in anger as tears stream**__**down my cheeks. The last thing that I want to do is cry in front of everyone but its not as though I can help it. I put my heart and soul into that painting and some jerk ruined as a prank? Well I hope that they had a good laugh because I sure as hell didn't. What am I supposed to do? Its not as though I can****just repaint my mural from memory.**

" **I don't understand who would do something like that Joe.", consoles Bessie before**__**pulling me into a hug with Alexander in her arms. I don't understand it either. Who would find something as cruel and heartless as this funny? Closing my**** eyes as the tears stream freely, I'm startled by a tiny hand touching my cheek. Opening my eyes once more, I smile sadly when Alexander climbs from Bessie's arms to mine. Aw, I have the best nephew ever. He wants to comfort me because I'm hurt.**

" **Apparently someone didn't like what Joey's painting stood for, hers was the only one vandalized.", points out ****Pacey in a bitter tone before looking around. What is he looking for? Following Pacey's gazes, I frown when my eyes land on none other than Matt Caulfield.**__**Why is Pacey glaring in his direction? Does he think that he's the one responsible for defacing my painting? I wouldn't put it past Caulfield. That prick is known for horrible pranks like this.**

**Shaking my head as tears continue down my face, I swipe them away in anger," I spent an entire month working on that mural."**

**Placing an arm around my shoulders, Dawson rubs my back gently," Its ok, Joe. I'm sure Principal Green would let you redo your painting."**

" **You honestly expect**__**me to start from scratch? No way, the paintings ruined. I can't just start over.", I snap out in agitation? I know that Dawson is only trying to be consoling and helpful but he needs to stop. Its not helping. How could he expect me to just start over from scratch? Its like one of his films, I can't just edit out a bad scene**_**. **_**My painting is damaged beyond repair. I'm not going to attempt to repaint it from memory. Its impossible.**

" **I'm going to find out who did this Joe, you can count on it.", informs Pacey before touching a hand to my cheek to swipe away some left over tears. Unable to help myself and not**** caring whose watching, I walk into Pacey's arms still holding Alexander in mine. Smiling up at him gratefully as he wraps me in his arms, I sigh with content.****Its now that I start to feel a little bit better. There's something about being in Pacey's embrace that makes me feel better no matter whats happened, I've grown to love that about him.**

" **Thanks Pace. But it won't change anything. My mural is still ruined.", I mumble before burying my face into the crook of his neck. Dawson, along with everyone else is undoubtedly staring at the two of us right now****, but I really don't care. Pacey has always been there for me when I'm sad. If I want to seek comfort in his embrace, I'm going to. I don't give a damn who is watching. If Dawson knew what was good for him, he wouldn't make a big deal out of it either. I'm not in the mood to deal with him or anyone else for that matter**_**. ….(End Joey's pov) **_


	6. Confrontation

_**Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my third Dawson's Creek story. I'll writing this as well as Conflicted Love and Clueless Affection on here now. **_

_**Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.**_

_**Author's note: this is my first try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together. Enjoy and review thanks :)**_

_**Chapter #6**_

_**(Pacey's pov)**_

" **H****ey ****Matt, you have a ****second?", I call out as ****I walk up behind him in the parking lot. Its about time the two of us had a talk. Now is as good a time as ever. I know for a fact that Caulfield is the one who defaced Joey's mural. One way or another I'm going to get him to admit to it. He's not going to get away with what he did either. I'm going to make this bastard pay**_**.**_

" ****Sure, whats up Pacey?", ********asks Matt before unlocking his truck door. Frowning when he turns to look at me, it takes all that I have not to knock this jerks teeth out right now. Look at him with his********smug ********smile and calm exterior. He thinks that he can mess with someone that I care about and get away with it? He must not have realized that isn't about to happen.****

" **Word around school is you're the one responsible for ruining that mural.", I point out in as calm a tone as I can muster up. Waiting patiently for any kind of a reaction from Caulfield, I raise an eye brow in his direction. Silently I dare him to try and tell me otherwise. Way I see it, he can lie all he wants. I know that Matt did it and he's going to pay for making Joey cry the way he did.**

" **You don't say, well I would love to take credit. But I'm afraid it wasn't me.", responds Matt with a smile on his face. Wow, he is really lying to me right now? Really? Please**_._** Cut the crap. I'm not an idiot. I saw the way Caulfield and his friends were all snickering and joking amongst themselves at the dedication ceremony when Joey ran off stage crying. He's going to admit what he did or I'm going to pound his rich boy face in.**

**Slamming Matt Caulfield up against his truck, I get in his face," Cut the crap, I know it was you Caulfield." **

**Startled when my grip tightens on his shirt collar, Matt puts his hands up in defense," Relax, Pacey. Why do you care so much?"**

" **Because this time you hurt someone I care about. Now, what are you going to do about it?...I said what are you going to do about it!", I yell out in anger as I shove back against his truck once more. Glaring down at Caulfield with a look of hate, my fist bawls up at my side. If he knew what was good for him , he would tell me what I wanted to hear and quick.**

" **I'm going to go apologize", winces Matt before shielding himself from me. Yeah, you're damn right that you're going to apologize to Joey. If you don't, you're going to have me to deal with and I'm pretty sure that's the last thing you want. I should beat the living hell out of Caulfield right now just to get it out of my system. If I didn't think that I would get suspended for doing so, I would.**

" **That's more like it, you don't want to have this conversation again Matt. Trust me.", I warn before letting him go and walking off. If I don't hear by the end of the day tomorrow that he's apologized to Potter, all hell is going to break loose and he can count on that. I will not hesitate to beat that prick to a pulp. It would actually give me the greatest of pleasures just to do so.**

" **Hey Witter, what if I'm not sorry?", calls Matt from over my shoulder. Stopping dead in my tracks, I tense up immediately. What if your not sorry? Well, then I'm not going to be sorry either for what I'm about to do. He wants to do things the hard way? Fine. We could do things the hard way that's fine with me. I have no problem knocking some sense into this arrogant jerk. Matter of fact, it will be my pleasure to do just that.**

**Frowning to myself when Matt tries to swing at me, I turn around and punch him in the face," Then I guess we're going to do this the difficult way now aren't we?"**** ….(End Pacey's pov)**


	7. Painted into corner

_**Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my third Dawson's Creek story. I'll writing this as well as Conflicted Love and Clueless Affection on here now. **_

_**Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.**_

_**Author's note: this is my first try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together. Enjoy and review thanks :)**_

_**Chapter #7**_

_**(Pacey's pov)**_

" **Alright that's enough you two, break it up! What is the meaning of all this?", yells Principal Green before pulling me off of Matt. Sneaking in one more punch, I smirk at the satisfying crunch his nose makes when my fist connects with it. That felt good, I feel a lot better now. Caulfield had it coming. He's going to admit to what he did now, I'll see to it.**

" **He's the one who ruined that mural!", I exclaim in anger when Principal Green holds me back from launching at Matt again. He deface Joey's painting, I'm merely extracting a little of what I like to call payback. Its safe to say I sufficiently kicked the crap out of Caulfield. Enough to where he more than likely regrets ever laying a finger on Joey's painting.**

" **No I didn't, you have no proof.", retorts Matt as he wipes blood from his nose and lip. I don't have any proof? Fine. He might have me there. I don't have any proof. But that doesn't mean that Caulfield's not the one responsible. Everyone in this school knows Matt's reputation for pulling off pranks and how he occasionally goes to far and winds up hurting someone in the process of trying to have a little fun.**

" **Alright, well why don't we take this to my office.", suggests Principal Green before grabbing us both by the arm and leading us back inside. Fine, we can take this to his office I have no problem with that. I'm not afraid to get in trouble for fighting this scum bag. I know what I did was right. I'm defending someone that I care about. If that means I get suspended for a day or two? That's fine with me.**

…**." I'm telling you, it was Matt that defaced that painting.", I acknowledge as I sit next to Dawson in the Principals office. I'm not sure why they called Dawson and Caulfield's lackey into the office. But I'm pretty sure Dawson will back me up, he had to have seen Caulfield and his loser low life friends all heckling at Potter's expense yesterday at the dedication.**

" **Why do you even care who did it, Witter? It was just a stupid mural.", points out Matt with a roll of his eyes as he hold an ice pack to his bottom lip. Tensing up in my seat, I glare over at him with a look of hate. Just a stupid mural? I should kick the crap out of him for that. It wasn't just a mural, Joey's painting was beautiful. Thanks to this jerk I'm the only one who will have ever gotten to see it.**

" **Because this time you happened to hurt someone that I care about.", I growl in response . I can feel my hand clenched down onto the arms of the chair I'm seated in. All that I can think about is knocking that smug smirk of this jerks face. He thinks that he's gotten away with it but he hasn't. I know what he did and he will pay for it. If Mr. Green doesn't punish Caulfield by suspending him or whatever, than I'm going after him once we're off school grounds and its going to be on.**

" **Matt, did you do something to Miss Potter's painting?", asks Principal Green before folding his arm across his chest. Oh yeah, great strategy. Like Caulfield is really going to confess to ruining Joey's mural? This school should have cameras in the damn hallways This debate would have been over with if that idiot was caught on camera.**

**With a roll of his eyes, Matt leans back in his seat," As if I would give a rats ass about some Chinese symbol?"**

**Sitting up with interest, Dawson raises an amused eye brow," How did you know what it was if you didn't ruin that mural Matt?" ….. (End Pacey's pov)**


	8. Caught red Handed

_**Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my third Dawson's Creek story. I'll writing this as well as Conflicted Love and Clueless Affection on here now. **_

_**Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.**_

_**Author's note: this is my first try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together. Enjoy and review thanks **_

_**Chapter #8**_

_**(Pacey's pov)**_

" **Care to explain yourself Caulfield?", I ask with a knowing smirk making its way across my features. Looks like he backed himself into a corner. I for one can't wait to see him try to talk himself out of this one. Matt might as well admit what he did and get it over with. There's no getting out of it now. He was just caught red handed.**

" **Anyone could have taken a peek.", defends Matt with a roll of his eyes as he avoids both my and Principal Green's eyes. Anyone could have taken a peek? That's his lame explanation? Please. Joey had that mural sealed up like a drum. There is no way anyone could have taken a peek without her having known about it.**

" **I'm one of Joey's closest friends and I had no idea what she'd painted. That mural was sealed up tight.", points out Dawson with raised eyebrows before sitting back in his seat and waiting for Caulfield to explain himself. Ha, he is squirming in his seat now. Oh man, I am loving every minute of this. When Matt finally gets busted, my punishment will totally be worth it.**

" **Looks like you backed yourself into a corner Caulfield.", I remark with a smug smile. This is great. He has nothing left to do but confess that it was him. What other choice could he possibly have? Matt knows that he has been caught. There is no way in hell that he is going to be able to lie himself out of this one. He'll finally get what he deserves and it will serve him right.**

**Realizing he's been caught, Matt shrugs his shoulders," Oops, you got me. So, what are you going to give me detention? Why do I need to look at that eye sore anyway?"**

**Frowning to himself, Mr Green shakes his head at Matt," Possibility offends you?"**

" **I'm white, I'm rich. That's all the possibility I need.", responds Matt with a shrug of his shoulders. Tensing up in my seat, I clench a fist up at my side. I really hate this guy. He thinks that because his father has money that he can do whatever he wants and get away with it. Well not this time Caulfield. You're going to pay for hurting Joey the way that you did. Mr. Green seems like a good guy, he'll give Caulfield the punishment that he deserves.**

" **You have left me no choice Mr. Caulfield, I'm expelling you. Effective immediately.", acknowledges Mr. Green with a stern shake of his head. Yes! Ha! Take that Caulfield. What do you have to say about that? You think that your above rules and regulations? Well guess what, your not pal. Lets see you try to buy your way out of trouble this time. Your not going to be able to you prick. ….(End Pacey's pov)**


	9. Hear me out

_**Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my third Dawson's Creek story. I'll writing this as well as Conflicted Love and Clueless Affection on here now. **_

_**Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.**_

_**Author's note: this is my first try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together. Enjoy and review thanks **_

_**Chapter #9**_

_**(Joey's pov)**_

" **You want to tell me what you were thinking Pacey?", I ask when he walked out of school. I just heard that Pacey got into a fight with Matt Caulfield. He found out that Matt was the one who defaced my mural and went after him. Pacey is such an idiot! What the hell was he thinking? He could have gotten expelled with Caulfield. Why couldn't he have just turned him into Principal Green and let him deal with things?**

" **If you came here to yell at me, could you do it another time Joe?", inquires Pacey with a defeated sigh. I should yell at him. But I'm not going to. Pacey was only doing what he thought was right. Sure he might have gone about things all wrong but I can't blame him for what he did. Am I angry? Yes. Disappointed? Yeah, a little. But I'll let Pacey slide just this once. I know that he meant well.**

" **I'm not here to yell at you, Pace. I'm here to thank you.", I confide with a hesitant smile. While this is only half true, I don't have a lot to thank Pacey for right now. If it weren't for him, Matt Caulfield would have gotten away with ruining my painting. When I saw what that prick had done to the mural I'd worked on for an entire month? I ran off stage crying. I was heart broken, I'd out my heart and soul into that painting only for no one to have been able to see it.**

" …**.You are, really?", asks Pacey with an eyebrow raised in confusion. Please how gullible can he be? Obviously I'm angry, but I know that pacey was only trying to defend me in his own misguided way. No one else has ever stood up for me the way that Pacey did this afternoon. It felt nice to know that he cares about me.**

**Grabbing a wet cloth, I dab at Pacey's busted lip," What do you think Pacey?"**

**Staring down at me, Pacey groans when I hold an ice pack to his eye," I'm sorry, Joe. I wasn't thinking straight."**

" **Its ok, Pace. In your own misguided way, I know that you meant well. You're a good friend Pacey.", I confide with a smile as I pull him into a hug. Glancing up at Pacey, I chuckle at the look of relief on his face. Guess that he was thinking I was going to yell and scream at him for what he'd done. Normally I would, but I think that it was a really sweet gesture on Pacey's part.**

" **Its just, when I found out how much Matt had hurt you...I wanted to hurt him just as much. Does this mean you're not mad at me Potter?", questions Pacey with a hopeful glance down at me for a reaction. With a roll of my eyes, I can't help but chuckle at Pacey. He is really making it difficult for me to be mad at him. That's to say that I'm not at least a little upset with him.**

**Slapping at Pacey's chest playfully, I touch a hand to his cheek," no, I am. But I'll get over it Pacey...thanks." (End Joey's pov)**


	10. What were you thinking?

_**Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my third Dawson's Creek story. I'll writing this as well as Conflicted Love and Clueless Affection on here now. **_

_**Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.**_

_**Author's note: this is my first try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together. Enjoy and review thanks **_

_**Chapter #10**_

_**(Pacey's pov)**_

" **Hey Pace, I hear your quite the knight and shining armor these days.", teases Jen with a playful nudge as she winks at me. Leave it to Lindley to make jokes at my expense. I lucked out that Joey didn't want to kill me when she found out what I had done. That doesn't mean that I need Jen rubbing in my face that I did a good deed. All I did was do what I thought was right. Not my fault that Caulfield wanted to try and start something with me when I was walking away.**

" **Yeah, that's right. Defending Joey's honor was very noble of you.", jokes Jack right along side Jen much to my displeasure. Great him too? One good deed and I'm the laughing stock of the group now. I just can not seem to catch a break these days. Oh well, on the upside I wasn't expelled at least. Mr. Green went easy on me since I'm the won who got Caulfield to confess to defacing Joey's mural. He let me off with community service, that's right I'm going to be some unlucky kids mentor for the next few months. The things I do for Potter, sometimes I wondering if I'm only fooling myself.**

" **I was just doing what I thought was right.", I mutter as I poke at the lunch on my plate. Suddenly I'm not so hungry anymore. When I saw Joey run off stage crying, something inside of me snapped. Joey and I might not always get along, but I would be lying if I said that I didn't care about her. When I saw what that jerk had done to her mural, I wanted to show him that he'd messed with the wrong person this time.**

" **It was a stupid move on your part Pacey. You could have gotten expelled.", points out Dawson much to my displeasure. It was a stupid move? Excuse me for giving a damn! I didn't exactly see you going out of your way to find out who had ruined Joey's painting. Your the one who told me to look after Joey all those months ago, I was only doing what you asked of me Dawson. Who gives a damn if I went about it the wrong way? Because of me Caulfield is kicked out of school.**

**Tensing up at Dawson's words, I calmly respond," I didn't exactly plan on fighting Caulfield. He took the first swing, I was only defending myself."**

**Picking at some leftover fries on her tray, Jen offers a smirk in my direction," I got to say Pace, I never thought I would see the day where you stuck up for Joey."**

" **Joey didn't deserve what that jerk did to her mural.", I mumble in a gruff tone as I toss out the remainder of my tray. Truth is, I never thought that I would see the day either. Joey has never exactly been my favorite person. But that doesn't mean that I would ever let anyone hurt her. Joey and I may not always see eye to eye, but she is one of my oldest friends.**

" **Since when do you care about Joey?", asks Dawson in a sarcastic tone. Since when do I care about Joey? Since you asked me to look after her. I have always cared about Potter. I just had my own way of showing it. Joey and I might act as though we can't stand one another, but that's all it is. If I'm in trouble and need her? I know that I can count on Joey. I can only hope she knows I'm there whenever she needs me too.**

" **I'm just doing what you asked of me, Dawson.", I remind with a tired sigh. Who am I kidding? There is more to it than that. I would do just about anything for Joey these days. I'm not sure when it happened, but I've started to see Joey in a different light. She's no longer the nagging, complaining, annoying girl next door No, now she's the smart, beautiful and amazing woman who somehow hardly notices that I exist no matter how hard I try to get her to see me.**

" **I don't know, if I didn't know any better I would say that you liked her Pacey.", points out Jack with a knowing grin plastered across his face. This seems to spark the others attention as they all stare at me now. Great. Thanks Jack. Way to put me on the spot. Like I'm really going to come out and admit if I did to any of you? Dawson would crucify me. Besides, even if I did have feelings toward Joey that doesn't mean that I would ever have a chance with her. ….(End Pacey's pov)**


	11. Is it True?

_**Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my third Dawson's Creek story. I'll writing this as well as Conflicted Love and Clueless Affection on here now. **_

_**Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.**_

_**Author's note: this is my first try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together. Enjoy and review thanks **_

_**Chapter #11**_

_**(Jen's pov)**_

" **Is it true Pacey?", I ask when the two of us are finally alone. Something tells me that I already know my answer. Pacey almost got himself suspended, why would he put himself in that kind of situation if he didn't like Joey? I'm starting to think that Jack might just be onto something. Pacey likes Joey, it would explain why he was so hell bent on getting Matt Caulfield to admit that he was behind defacing Joey's mural.**

" **Is what true Jen?", inquires Pacey as we walk out of school together. Is what true? Please. Don't play dumb with me Pace. You know exactly what it is that I'm talking about. Is Jack right? Do you like Joey? Just admit it already, I won't tell anyone If you do. Pacey has been rather protective of Joey these days. When he found out that Joey was in danger of possibly having her house foreclosed on because the B&B wasn't working out, Pacey arranged to have a critic come and stay for the weekend. Since his flattering review of the Potter's B&B, guests have been flocking from all over to stay there.**

" **Do you like Joey?", I question after a minute of so of silence, the look on Pacey's face right now is priceless. He looks like a deer caught in the headlights. Oh my god, Jack was dead on! Pacey does like Joey. All those years of bickering, arguing and annoying one another was their way of flirting it seems. Well, for Pacey at least. Joey is a whole other story. I don't actually know if she secretly likes Pacey, but I'll find out soon enough.**

" **Does it matter if I do or don't? She is with that AJ guy.", points out Pacey with a bitter tone. Watching as Pacey tenses up suddenly, I can't help but chuckle to myself. Aww, he is jealous. I can't believe Pacey actually likes Joey. I guess that you really do tease the ones you love. Joey won't be with AJ forever. She hardly sees the guy as it is. Every time those two have plans to hangout, more often than not he winds up canceling on Joey last minute. She would never admit it, but I know gets upset whenever he does this to her.**

**Following Pacey down the streets of Capeside, I kick at an empty can," They won't last long Pace, she hardly sees the guy."**

**Sighing to himself, Pacey stares at his feet as he walks," Even if you're right, that doesn't mean that I would ever stand a chance with Joey."**

" **Have a little faith, Pace. I have seen how she looks at you.", I confide with a smile and a playful nudge. Its the truth too. Joey looks at Pacey and smiles when she thinks that no one else is looking. Joey might play it off like she hates Pacey and can't stand him, but I know better. Whenever something goes wrong, Pacey is always the first person that Joey runs to. She depends on him, she needs him. If only Pacey could see how much Joey needs him, he would know he stood a chance with her.**

" **Yeah, and how is that Lindley?", ponders Pacey out of amusement when curiosity finally gets the best of him. Come on Pace, don't be so damn blind. Open your eyes already will you? You're honestly going to sit there and tell me you haven't noticed how often Joey comes to you with her problems? Its as though Pacey is her safety net. Whenever things become too much to handle, Pacey always swoops in and makes things better. I think its kind of cute how much he cares about Joey.**

" **Like she needs you. You have helped her through a lot Pacey.", I respond with a smirk. Pacey has helped Joey through a lot. He helped her save the B&B, he got Caulfield suspended for ruining her mural, he was there when she needed someone to talk to after her father was arrested and taken away. I have a feeling that Pacey would do just about anything for Joey if she asked him to.**

" **I just did what anyone would have done.", mutters Pacey in a gruff tone before glancing at the ground. Please, don't try to play it off Pace. I'm not blind and neither is Jack. Its more than that and you know it. Joey isn't just some girl to Pacey. Something tells me that if there weren't another guy standing in his way? Pacey wouldn't be so hesitant about making a move on Joey.**

**With a shake of my head, I can't help but laugh," You can lie to me, Pace. But you can't lie to yourself, I know that I'm right." ….(End Jen's pov)**


	12. Way to be sensitive Pace

_**Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my third Dawson's Creek story. I'll writing this as well as Conflicted Love and Clueless Affection on here now. **_

_**Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.**_

_**Author's note: this is my first try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together. Enjoy and review thanks **_

_**Chapter #12**_

_**(Joey's pov)**_

" **Hey Pacey, what are you up to?", I ask before stepping onto his boat carefully. Haven't seen Pacey in a few days. Actually I haven't seen anyone in a few days come to think of it. I have kind of been keeping a low profile as of recently. AJ and I broke up and I haven't really been in the mood to talk to anyone about it. No one knows, I haven't wanted to deal with their looks of pity. Pacey's the only one I can talk to about things without him feeling sorry for me.**

" **Nothing, why? Whats the matter Joe?", questions Pacey with concern when he looks up at me with surprise. Huh, guess that he wasn't exactly expecting to see me. How does he always seem to know when something is wrong? Maybe this is a bad idea. Pacey won't exactly be too sympathetic if I tell him things are done between AJ and I. He never really liked the guy to begin with. He'll probably be happy that I'm no longer with him.**

" **Nothing, I just thought we could hangout Pace.", I decide to lie when I look up at him. Its best that I don't tell Pacey the truth. The last thing I want is for him to go on about how it was about time I ended things with AJ. The thing is, I didn't end anything. He is the one who broke things off with me. He said that he couldn't deal with the long distance. We were only an hour apart though. I don't see what the big deal was, most of the time we met halfway.**

" **I thought that you had plans with AJ? You know, your boyfriend.", mutters Pacey with a frown on his face. How did I know that he was going to say that? Great. Now I don't really have much of a choice but to tell him whats happened. I was really hoping to avoid this conversation. Why the hell did I came to Pacey about this in the first place? He'll only gloat about how he was right all along.**

**Frowning at the mention of AJ, I take a sip from my soda," I'm not with him anymore, Pace."**

**Nearly choking on his own drink, Pacey stares at me with confusion," Why? What happened Joe?"**

" **I don't know, I just decided he wasn't who I wanted to be with.", I acknowledge with a tired sigh. Fine, so that is a complete and total lie. Pacey doesn't need to know that though. Far as he is concerned, I am the one who ended things with AJ. Pacey doesn't need to know the truth, its not any of his business.**

" **So, he dumped you?", jokes Pacey with a laugh. My head snaps up at his words, and I can feel the sting of tears threatening to fall from my eyes. Wow, I can not believe that Pacey actually just said that. He is such a jerk! He's lucky that I don't shove him off this damn boat. I can not believe how insensitive he is. I knew coming here would somehow wind up being a big mistake. Guess that I was right.**

" **Way to be sensitive Pacey.", I respond in a hurt voice as tears make their way down my face. Why does he insist on always being a jerk all the time. Would it kill him to show an ounce of sympathy. Obviously he has to know that I'm hurting right now. Does he care though? Obviously not if he can sit here and make jokes at a time like this.**

" **I'm sorry Joe, it wasn't meant as sarcasm.", explains Pacey with a look of guilt on his face. Oh, now you care Pace. Kind of a little to late for that don't you think. God, why the hell did I even bother coming here? I knew Pacey was incapable of expressing any kind of sympathy whatsoever. Why would he give a damn if I'm hurting? He would rather sit here and make jokes than ask me if I'm alright.**

**Tossing out my empty soda can, I turn to walk away," Whatever, I'll see you around Pace."**

**Taking off after me, Pacey touches a hand to my shoulder gently," Don't go Joe, please. I want you to stay." ….(End Joey's pov)**


	13. you're an idiot Pace

_**Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my third Dawson's Creek story. I'll writing this as well as Conflicted Love and Clueless Affection on here now. **_

_**Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.**_

_**Author's note: this is my first try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together. Enjoy and review thanks **_

_**Chapter #13**_

_**(Pacey's pov)**_

" **You're such an idiot sometimes Pacey.", mutters Joey with an irritated sigh. Well, she hasn't hit me yet. That has to be a good sign, right? I can live with being an idiot. So long as it means Joey is no longer angry with me. I don't know why I said what I said. It was only meant as a joke though. Guess it was an insensitive thing to say though all things considering.**

" **Is that a 'you're such an idiot', I hate your guts? Or a 'you're such an idiot', but I forgive you for you stupidity'? Does that mean you will stay?", I question with a raised eyebrow before taking hold of Joey's hand. The last thing that I want is for Joey to leave angry with me. We have been on good terms lately, I would hate for that to change.**

" **Only because its a Friday night and I have nothing better to do. I couldn't bare another awkward movie night with Dawson.",acknowledges Joey with a frown. Oh well don't I feel special now? I'm Potter's Friday night last resort. So its too awkward hanging out with Dawson, but you have absolutely no problem spending time with me on my boat? Aren't I the lucky one. I guess that I would rather hangout with Joey than see what Deputy Doug is cooking for dinner tonight.**

**Laughing to myself, I stare out at the darkened creek," So I'm your Friday night last resort? Aren't I so lucky. What brought you to my boat anyway Potter?"**

**Climbing aboard True Love once more, Joey sits beside me," That is not true, Pace. I actually enjoy spending time with you these days. That's why I came over tonight."**

" **Why is that, Joe?", I question when curiosity finally gets the better of me. Joey actually enjoys spending time with me? Since when? Never in a million years did I think that I would ever hear Joey admit to liking my company. I have it on pretty good authority that I'm Joey's public enemy number one. There was a time when Joey and I were once sworn enemies. These days that seems to have changed and I have absolutely no idea why or when it happened.**

" **I don't know, Pace. You are always there when I need you lately, I like that.", confesses Joey quietly before glancing up at me. I'm always there when she needs me? Joey just admitted that she needs me? What is that supposed to mean? She can't say things like that and not explain herself. How am I supposed to react? Joey has no idea what she does to me when she says things like that. Every time I start to think that I don't stand a chance in hell with Joey, there she goes giving me yet another glimmer of hope. The girl is driving me crazy and has no clue. ….(End Pacey's pov)**


	14. Awkwardness, avoidance and Angered words

_**Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my third Dawson's Creek story. I'll writing this as well as Conflicted Love and Clueless Affection on here now. **_

_**Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.**_

_**Author's note: this is my first try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together. Enjoy and review thanks **_

_**Chapter #14 **_

_**(Joey's pov)**_

" **You need me, Joe?", asks Pacey before glancing over at me. Oops, did I really just admit that out loud? I probably should have kept that last part to myself. The last thing that I need is Pacey misinterpreting what I just said. Guess that I'm a little to late for that now. What am I supposed to do now? I can't just lie to Pacey. In a lot of ways, I really do need him.**

**Leaning back against Pacey, I lay my head on his shoulder," Yeah, you make me laugh when I want to cry."**

**Holding me in his arms, Pacey whispers into my ear," Don't you think that you deserve a guy who will take care of you, Joe?"**

" **What do you mean, Pacey?", I question in confusion as I stare up at him. I would love to find a guy like that. One who would be there whenever I needed him to be, someone I could talk with about anything and who would make me smile when I was having a bad day. I'm not all that sure a guy like that exists though, at least not one that I know.**

" **Exactly that, Joe. You deserve a guy whose there when you need him.",explains Pacey with a tired sigh. Smiling at the thought, I laugh to myself. That really does sound nice. There was a time when I was convinced that Dawson was that guy. Guess that I was dead wrong on that assumption. Dawson and I didn't work out like I had wanted, but I guess it was for the best. We're probably better as friends anyway.**

" **Well, yeah. That would be nice, Pace. I'm not sure a guy like that exists though.", I joke with a playful nudge to Pacey's side. Sneaking a peek up at him, I notice Pacey's not laughing alongside him. Wow, what is with him tonight? You would think that Pacey would at least crack a smile. He's not the one who just got dumped, I am. What is his deal tonight?**

" **Why couldn't I be that guy, Potter?", inquires Pacey in a low voice that sends shivers up my spine. Did I just hear him correctly? Pacey wants to be that guy? I don't get it, is that his way of saying that he likes me? No, no Pacey doesn't like me. That's impossible, the two of us are supposed hate one another. Except, we don't anymore. Pacey and I have actually become close these last few months. Pacey can't be serious...can he?**

**Shuddering when Pacey's lips brush against the back of my neck, I jump up from my seat," I just remembered, I have to go. I'll see you around Pacey." **

**….(End Joey's pov)**

_**(Joey's thoughts)**_

**Holy crap, Pacey just made a move on me. What the hell was he thinking? Why would Pacey hit on me? We were just sitting there and hanging out The next thing I know, his lips were on my neck. Just thinking about it is sending shivers down my spine. Does Pacey like me? He said that I deserved a guy who'll be there when I need him.**

**Could he have been talking about himself the entire time? I don't get it. How could Pacey like me? Last I recalled, Pacey and I couldn't stand one another. When did things change? Pacey is supposed to be public enemy number one. When did I start to rely on Pacey this much? ….(End Joey's thoughts)**

**(Pacey's thoughts)**

**Shit! Dammit! I'm such an idiot. I just made a move on Joey. What the hell was I thinking? That is the thing, I wasn't thinking. Joey said that she needed me and I lost all control. The next thing that I knew, my lips were on her neck. Her skin felt soft and smooth against my lips, not to mention she smelled like vanilla.**

**Having Joey so close was killing me. I just ruined everything. After I kissed Joey's neck, she took off without saying another word. I'm not sure, but its safe to say that Joey hates me. I am such a moron. Out of all people that I could have fallen for, I chose Joey? Let alone I made a move on her? Not exactly one of my smartest ideas as of yet.….**

**(End Pacey's thoughts)**

**(Monday; P/Jen convo)**

_**(Pacey's pov)**_

" **Hey Pace, how was you weekend?", asks Jen as she walks up behind me. Ugh, the weekend is the last thing that I want to talk about right now. I'm pretty sure that Joey is probably never going to peak to me again. I made a stupid move Friday night. I kissed Joey. It wasn't on the lips, only the back of her neck. But it was enough to freak her out and send the girl running. I haven't seen Joey since. She has been dodging me, I screwed up big.**

" **I would rather not talk about it.", I mutter with a growing frown. Knowing Jen, she's not going to let things slide. Why would she though? Its not in her nature. Jen is very nosy when she wants to be. She has a certain way about her. Jen will nag the hell out of me until I finally break down and tell her what happened.**

" **Why? What happened Pace?", inquires Jen with raised eyebrows we grab our lunches. See what I mean? The girl is relentless. The last thing I want to do is rehash Friday nights events. But Jen isn't going to leave things alone until I tell her what happened. The way I see it, I might as well get this over and done with. The quicker I tell Jen, the sooner she will stop bugging me.**

" **I kissed Joey." I confess in a low voice not really wanting anyone else to hear. If the wrong person were to hear me admitting this, all hell could very well break loose. I don't know what I was thinking. Because I had a chance to stop myself, my lips were pressed against the back of Joey's neck. My senses went wild, Joey was in my arms, all I could smell was her vanilla body spray and her silky skin was soft against my touch. I didn't know what I was doing until it was too late. Then just like that Joey took off.**

**Stopping in her tracks, Jen nearly chokes on her drink," You kissed Joey?!"**

**Throwing an annoyed scowl in Jen's direction, I glance around quickly," Say it a little louder Jen, I don't think Dawson or Andie heard you."**

" **Sorry, Pace. You caught me off guard. You kissed Joey?", whispers Jen with excitement. Great, I knew that I shouldn't have said anything. Dawson is going to know by the end of the day with this ones big mouth. If Joey didn't hate me already, she will if Jen's big mouth lets slip that I mentioned anything about Friday night. I'm pretty sure she would kill me if word got out.**

" **Well, yeah. Kind of, I kissed her neck. It just happened, I don't know what I was thinking. Now Joey won't even speak to me and I'm miserable. We were hanging out when she said I was always there when she needed me and I liked that. Next thing I know, I lost control and my lips were on her neck.", I confide with a defeated sigh. What am I supposed to do now? Joey won't even look at me now. I tried calling a few times to apologize but she wouldn't answer the phone. I don't know what to do and its driving me crazy.**

" **Way to scare Joey off, Pacey.", teases Jen with a playful nudge to my side. Way to scare Joey off? That is all Jen has to say? I very well could have just ruined my friendship with Joey and all Jen can think to do at a time like this is make jokes? I knew telling her was a bad idea. Why would I possibly think that Jen would have any helpful words of insight? I might as well face facts, Joey hates me now and its all my fault.**

**Grumbling in response, I glare over at Jen," Not very helpful Lindley."**

**Shaking her head in amusement, Jen tries her best not to laugh," To be fair, I wasn't trying to be helpful Witter."...**

**(End Pacey's pov)**

_**(Joey's pov)**_

" **Hey Jen, do you have a minute? I wanted to talk to you about...Pacey. Uh, never mind Its not important. I got to go.", I stammer nervously when I notice none other than Pacey standing beside Jen. Crap. Shit! What the hell am I supposed to do now? I don't want to talk to Pacey let alone face him. This is bound to be an awkward conversation.**

" **Joey, are you going to avoid me from now on? You can't dodge me forever, you know.", points out Pacey before taking a step toward me. Stumbling backwards, I put some much needed distance between the two of us. Ha, that's what you think Witter. I have been do a pretty good job of avoiding you these last two days if I don't say so myself.**

" **Yeah, that was the plan Pace. You obviously don't know me too well if you think that.", I mutter with a frown before turning to walk off once more. I am not going to stand here and let Pacey tell what I can or can't do. Things were fine between Pacey and I. For once the two of us were actually starting to get along. Then he pulls a stunt like what he did on Friday? He can't seriously expect me to pretend things are normal between the two of us.**

**Stepping in front of me, Pacey stops me from walking off," Come on, Joe. You're being a little unreasonable."**

**Tensing when Pacey touches a hand to my shoulder, I shove him away from me,"Don't even talk to me Pacey."**

" **Call me crazy but it sounds like you two need to talk. I should probably go.", interrupts Jen before clearing her throat. Oh no, I don't think so Jen. You are not leaving me alone with the likes of him. If you knew what was good for you, than you would stay right where you're at. If I have to be stuck here in this uncomfortable situation than so does she. (End Joey's pov)**

**(Pacey's pov)**

" **No, Jen. You don't have to go anywhere. We are not going to have this conversation, Pace.", insists Joey in a hushed voice as she glares up at me. That's what you think Joe. I'm not going anywhere until you and I talk things out. I don't give a damn if Jen stays either. One way or another, Joey and I will talk.**

" **Why the hell not, Joe?", I question with agitation before taking another step forward. Sighing with frustration when Joey backs away from me once more, I run a tired hand through my hair. Who am I trying to kid? Joey doesn't want to talk with me. I scared her off. What the hell was I thinking? I screwed up big time. I don't know how to fix what I did. I just want Joey to see how much I care about her.**

" **Because I can't even stomach the thought of kissing you, or least of all liking you! That's why Pacey!", snaps Joey in anger much to my surprise and Jen's. Unable to say anything in response, all I can do is stare at Joey with a hurt look in my eyes. I can't believe Joey just said that to me. Is that how she really feels or was she just upset and confused? Wow, that really cut me deep. I'm not sure but I think Joey might have just shattered what was left of my heart.**

**Looking between Joey and I, Jen's gaze narrows as it once again lands on Joey," Don't you think that was a little harsh Joey? How could you say something like that to Pacey?"**

**Hiding the hurt masked behind my now cold eyes as Joey's words sink in, I blink back tears before shaking my head," No, Jen. Its cool. If that's how you feel Joey, than that's how you feel. I won't bother you anymore." ….**

**(End Pacey's pov)**


	15. Didn't mean it, I'm sorry

_**Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my third Dawson's Creek story. I'll writing this as well as Conflicted Love and Clueless Affection on here now. **_

_**Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.**_

_**Author's note: this is my first try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together. Enjoy and review thanks **_

_**Chapter #18**_

_**(Joey's pov)**_

" **Wait, Pace. Don't go.", I plead before stepping in front of him. I didn't mean a word of what I just said. Pacey didn't deserve such harsh words from me. He has been nothing but nice lately. I can't let him leave thinking that I meant what I just said. It would be a mistake and a lie. I'm not even sure why I said what I said. I was angry and hurt but that's not an excuse.**

" **No, Joe. Its fine, you made your point. I get it.", explains Pacey with a defeated sigh. No, you don't get it Pacey. I had no right to say any of what I just said. The dejected look in his eyes right now is killing me. I should have just left when I had the chance. Sure Pacey would have been upset, but at least he wouldn't have been hurt.**

" **Look, Pacey. I'm sorry, I didn't mean any of what I just said. Please don't go, stay. Please.", I nearly beg before tugging at the sleeve of his shirt. Why did he have to go and make things awkward and uncomfortable between the two of us. Things were finally good with us. Pacey and I were spending time together and not bickering as much as we had used too. We were starting to get along and then he makes a move on me? I don't get why he would ruin a good thing.**

" **You said it Joe, so obviously you did. I'll see you around, Potter.", mutters Pacey in a detached tone before turning and walking off in the opposite direction. Not knowing what else to do, I watch him leave quietly. Frowning to myself when I notice Jen glaring at me from the corner of my eye, I brace myself for that yelling that is sure to come. Jen isn't going to let me off easy. Not after I just shattered Pacey's feelings the way that I did. Guess I'll deserve whatever harsh words I have coming my way. (End Joey's pov)**

…**.(Jen's pov)**

" **I can't believe you, Joey.", I accuse with pure disgust in my voice. What the hell is this girls probably today? She just completely broke Pacey's heart for absolutely no reason at all. Its obvious that Pace cares for Joey deeply, why though I have no idea. Where the hell does Joey get off talking to Pacey that way that she just did? Somebody need to set her straight.**

" **I didn't mean any of it Jen, I swear.", confesses Joey with tears threatening to fall from her eyes. Oh no, you are not going to get off that easily Joe. I don't care how upset you are right now. You just hurt Pacey a hell of a lot worse. It you didn't mean any of what you said, than you shouldn't have said it to begin with Joe. Just because you were confused and agitated was no reason for you to tare into Pacey the way that you just did.**

" **It doesn't matter, you still said it Joe. You really hurt Pacey just before.", I point out before glancing over my shoulder only to see Pacey disappearing around a corner a few blocks down. I should probably go after him, poor guy is probably hurting real bad right now. Joey needs to learn when to keep her mouth shut. She wouldn't be in this mess right now if she did. Not to mention Pacey wouldn't feel like complete dirt right now either. I don't understand Joey sometimes.**

" **I get it Jen, I messed up. I feel bad enough as it is. Can you lay off please?", asks Joey before stalking off in the opposite direction of Pacey. If I weren't so concerned about Pacey right now, I would take off right after her. Joey doesn't deserve a guy like Pacey, not if she is going to treat him the way that she just did. ….(End Jen's pov)**

_**Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my third Dawson's Creek story. I'll writing this as well as Conflicted Love and Clueless Affection on here now. **_

_**Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.**_

_**Author's note: this is my first try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together. Enjoy and review thanks **_

_**Chapter #19**_

_**(Bessie's pov)**_

" **You alright Joey? Whats wrong?", I ask with concern when Joey walks downstairs still dressed in her pajamas. Whoa something is wrong with her. Its almost ten o'clock and Joey is still in her pajamas? I wonder what could have happened? Did she get into an argument with Dawson or something? I know that she's not still upset over their break up, that was a while ago.**

" **I think that I just really hurt Pacey's feelings last night.", confides Joey before grabbing herself a bowl and searching the cabinets for cereal. Pacey? What does he have to do with anything? Last I checked Joey and Pacey couldn't stand one another. Why does Joey suddenly care if she hurt his feelings or not?**

" **Why? What happened Joe?", I question with an arched eyebrow as I pick up Alexander and place him into his high chair. I have noticed Joey spending more and more time with Pacey. But I just thought it was because they were slowly putting aside their differences. If I didn't know any better I would say that those two had a thing for one another. Joey and Pacey have been fighting since the day they met. Those two have some serious sexual tension between them these days. Its only a matter of time before they get together.**

" **A few days ago Pacey kissed me.", announces Joey much to my surprise. What?! Did I just hear Joey correctly? Did she just tell me that Pacey kissed her? I knew it! I knew that it was only a matter of time before he did. Pacey has been following Joey around lately like a lost puppy dog. Its actually kind of cute. I think it would be great if they hooked up finally.**

**Nearly dropping the bottle I heated up for Alexander, I stare at Joey in shock," Pacey kissed you?!"**

**Frowning at my outburst, Joey looks around cautiously," Why don't you say it a little louder, damn Bess."**

" **I'm sorry Joe, I'm a little shocked. I always knew Pacey liked you. Did you kiss him back?", I can't help but ask as a smirk makes it way across my face. Looks as though I was right all along. I knew it. You could cut the sexual tension between those two with a knife. It is about time that Pacey made his move. I was starting to wonder if he would or not.**

" **No, its Pacey! Why would I? ...We were hanging out and he kissed my neck Bess. I freaked out and took off. I didn't know what else to do.", explains Joey with a defeated sigh before plopping herself down at the table beside Alexander. Wow, she really looks exhausted right now. Poor Joey, she must have been up all night tossing and turning. I can't imagine whats going on in her head right now.**

**Rolling my eyes in response, I give Alexander his bottle," Come on, Joe. You can't tell me that you don't find Pacey at least a tiny bit attractive."**

**Not really wanting to answer, Joey places her cereal bowl in the sink," No offense Bess, but I would rather not talk about this anymore." (End Bessie's pov)**

_**Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my third Dawson's Creek story. I'll writing this as well as Conflicted Love and Clueless Affection on here now. **_

_**Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.**_

_**Author's note: this is my first try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together. Enjoy and review thanks **_

_**Chapter #20**_

_**(Pacey's pov)**_

" **What are you doing here, Joey?", I question with confusion. Setting down the bucket of paint I had been mixing, I turn my full attention to Joey. I have to say, I did not expect to see her around here anytime soon. Did she come here to scream at me some more? Did she come here to apologize? Even after she ripped out and stomped all over my heart, Joey still looks breath taking.**

" **I came to see you Pace.", admits Joey before climbing aboard True Love. That much is already obvious. The question I'm concerned with now, is why? Staring at Joey as she stands in front of me with a look of uncertainty, its then that I notice tears in her eyes. Joey is crying? I don't get it. What is wrong? Why is she upset? I hate seeing Joe like this.**

" …**.Why are you crying Joey?", I ask with hesitation as I take a cautious step toward her. At least now I know that she's not here to yell at me some more. Only now I kind of wish that she were. I can't stand seeing Joey this way. She looks so hurt, confused, lost and fragile right now. All I want to do is take Joey in my arms and hold her. I'm not sure if thats what she wants though.**

" **Because I hurt one of my best friends. I didn't mean what I said Pacey, you have to believe me.", insists Joey with a silent plead in her eyes. Its not hard for me to see that Joey is telling me the truth right now. She didn't mean any of what she said. Unfortunately, she still said those hurtful heart breaking words. Nothing will take the sting out of what Joey said either. I put myself out there when I kissed her. When Joey rejected me, it damn near killed me.**

**Staring down at Joey, I scratch at the back of my neck," I'm fine Joe. Really, don't worry about me. ….If you didn't mean what you said, why did you say it then Potter?"**

**Sitting down beside me on my boat, Joey wipes at her tear stained eyes," I don't know. I was hurt, confused and angry Pacey. ….Why did you kiss me?"**

" **I really have to spell it out for you, Joey? I like you!", I yell in a loud frustrated voice. This must have startled Joey because she jumps at the sound of my voice. I'm an idiot. I shouldn't have just screamed at Joey the way that I just did, but I didn't know what else to do. How can Joey not see how much I like her? Haven't I made it more than clear? I know she isn't dense.**

" **No you don't Pacey.", snaps Joey with just as much anger. No I don't? How the hell would she know? Joey can't tell me what I do and don't feel! Why does this girl always have to be so damn stubborn? Can't Joey just take me at word value just this once. She doesn't know how hard it was for me to finally come out and say that. I don't need her to give me a problem right now.**

**Looking at Joey as if she has lost her mind, I only shake my head," How could you even know, Joe? You are completely blind when it comes to me!" ….(End Pacey's pov)**

_**Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my third Dawson's Creek story. I'll writing this as well as Conflicted Love and Clueless Affection on here now. **_

_**Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.**_

_**Author's note: this is my first try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together. Enjoy and review thanks **_

_**Chapter #21**_

_**(Joey's pov)**_

**Following Pacey below deck on True Love, I step in front of him," Why would you say a thing like that Pacey?"**

" **Because its the truth, Joe!", exclaims Pacey in agitation. How could he possibly think that? I notice Pacey. Its kind of hard not to. He doesn't know what he is talking about. Why are we even fighting right now? I came over here to apologize to Pacey, not argue with him. Things aren't exactly going as planned.**

" **No, its not! You just want it to be, because...I don't know. Maybe because you're lonely Pace.", I point out with irritation in my voice. I don't know why Pacey suddenly thinks that he likes me. But he doesn't. There is no way that he could. Him and I have absolutely nothing in common. A year ago we couldn't even stand to be in the same room together. Pacey just wants to believe he likes me because he's hurt and alone.**

" **You're right, I am lonely Joey. But that doesn't change the fact that I love you!", snaps Pacey in a loud tone. Shaking my head in confusion, I regard Pacey with a blank stare. He what? Did I really just hear Pacey correctly? I must be hearing things. I did not just hear what I think he said. Pacey J. Witter is in love with me? How the hell did this happen? (End Joey's pov)**

**(Pacey's pov)**

" **You...What?", asks Joey in a quiet manner as she looks up at me with an unreadable expression in her eyes. Oh, no. Shit! Dammit! I just messed up big time. How the hell could I have just blurted that out the way that I did? What was I thinking? Great, now Joey is going to scream, hit and reject me again. I'm such an idiot. I couldn't have just kept my damn mouth shut? Might as well give Joey my heart so she can shatter it now and get this over with.**

**Unable to take back what I just said, I mentally kick myself," I love you, Joey."**

**Shaking her head in disbelief, Joey sits down in a nearby chair," You can't say that Pacey, its not fair. What do you want me to say?"**

" **What do you mean its not fair Joe? Its not my fault I fell for you. It doesn't really matter what I want Joe. It only matters what you want.", I acknowledge with a defeated huff. There isn't anything I can do or say that will make Joey love me. Either she feels the same way or she doesn't. I can't make her fall for me. If I could, I would have a long time ago that's for sure.**

" **I don't even know what I want though, Pace.", confesses Joey before glancing down at her hands sheepishly. That's not exactly something that I can help her with. Maybe Joey being undecided is a good thing though. At least she hasn't rejected me. That has to be something, right? Maybe Joey is confused. Maybe she feels the same but needs a few days to figure things out. If that's the case, I could live with waiting for her to decide what she wants. In the end, I can only hope I'm what she wants. ….(End Pacey's pov)**

_**Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my third Dawson's Creek story. I'll writing this as well as Conflicted Love and Clueless Affection on here now. **_

_**Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.**_

_**Author's note: this is my first try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together. Enjoy and review thanks **_

_**Chapter #22 **_

_**(Joey's pov)**_

**Not completely sure what he's doing, Pacey leans down to kiss me," I can't help you there, sorry Potter."**

**More than a little surprised, my knees start to buckle as my lips meet Pacey's once more," Pacey, I..."**

" **Don't say it if you're not going to mean it, Joe.", interrupts Pacey with a finger to my lips before I have a chance to say anything else. Realizing that he thought I was going to say that I loved him, I quickly avert my eyes downward. Truth is, I wasn't about to say that. I don't know if it would be true even if I did say it. This just doesn't feels right. Pacey is Dawson's best friend and I'm his ex girlfriend. If Dawson ever found out about Pacey and I...all of our friendships would be ruined. Pacey and I together only spells heart ache and disaster in the long run. Two things I want no part of.**

" **It's not that, Pace. I can't do this, it is too awkward. You are one of my best friends Pacey.", I confess quietly before risking a glance into his eyes. Expecting to find hurt, anger and disappointment, in stead all I see is understanding. Whoa, that is the last thing I thought I would see reflected in Pacey's eyes right now. Maybe he knows that I'm right. That this is wrong. That we're betraying Dawson if we decide to pursue things even further. Pacey really has grown up a lot I guess.**

" **Its ok, Joe. I understand, you don't have to explain.", offers Pacey with a sad smile. With a shake of my head, I will away the tears that want to fail. Its no use though as the tumble down my cheeks anyway. Great. Fantastic. I'm crying in front of Pacey. God, I am such a pathetic loser. What Pacey ever saw in me in the first place is a mystery to me.**

" **You hate me now, Don't you Pacey? Things are never going to be the same between us, are they?", I question before walking into Pacey's arms. I know, I know. I just rejected Pacey and now I'm seeking solace in his arms? Talk about irony. I can't help it though. Pacey always knows exactly what to say to make me feel better. Its one of the things that I love about him. When my mom died, he held me for three hours when I cried. Then when my father went to jail on drug charges are burning down the Ice house, he promised me that things would get better in time. When Bessie and I first opened the B&B, Pacey help us get everything together, he even emailed this big to-do critic Fred Frickey to come stay at the B&B. Pacey turned a weekend that was bound for disaster into a success and now the B&B has so many costumers. Pacey makes my problems go away, I need him.**

" **Yeah, I guess they aren't Joe. But, come on. I could never hate you Potter. You know that.", points out Pacey as he rubs my back gently. Nudging my face into the crook of his neck, I hug Pacey close. Its not long before the two of us are swaying back and forth together. God, I hate this. I really hate this. If things were different, Pacey would be my ideal guy. There are two major things that stand in our way though, Dawson and Andie. If either of them ever saw us together they would never forgive either of us. I could never risk that and neither would Pacey.**

**Closing my eyes at Pacey's touch, I shudder as goose bumps appear on my arms," ….I'm sorry Pacey, I really am." **

**Touching a hand to my face, Pacey leans in to kiss me once more," You should probably go Joey, before I find myself asking you to stay."...(End Joey's pov)**


	16. He's leaving, Give me a Reason

_**Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my third Dawson's Creek story. I'll writing this as well as Conflicted Love and Clueless Affection on here now. **_

_**Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.**_

_**Author's note: this is my first try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together. Enjoy and review thanks **_

_**Chapter #23**_

_**(Pacey's pov)**_

" **Hey Pace, how are you holding up?", asks Jen before sitting beside me in lunch. How am I holding up? How does it look like I am holding up? Joey and I haven't spoken in a month. An entire month and not a single word from her. I'm a wreck, I hurt, sad, upset and completely shattered. I told Joey that I loved her and in the end I would up getting rejected. I have never felt this much pain and heart ache in my life, its hard to describe let alone bare.**

" **I would rather not talk about it Jen. I put myself out there and Joey shot me down.", I mutter in a hurt and dejected voice. I should have know that I never stood a chance with Joey. Look at the guys she usually goes for. First there is Dawson, sweet, kind, trusting life long friend. Then there was Jack, funny, charming, handsome, athletic. Ultimately gay in the end, but at least he had a chance with Joe. Last but not least there was AJ, cute, smart, older, in college, loved writing. I'm none of any of those things. What am I? A pathetic, unintelligent, unworthy, loser whose probably going no where in life. Why would Joey possibly want a guy like me when she could clearly do better?**

" **Sorry I asked then. I'm sorry Pacey. I'm not sure what to say.", confesses Jen with a sympathetic look and a sigh. There isn't anything that you could say Jen. Its nice to know that you are concerned about me. But there is nothing you or anyone else could say that will take away or ease the pain and hurt I feel right now.**

" **There is not really much to say, Jen. Joey made it clear I'm not who she wants. Not that it matters though. I'm not going to be around after this week. I'm sailing the cape, I'll be gone all summer Jen. Then I won't have to think about or see Joey constantly.", I acknowledge before stuffing a few fries into my mouth. I'm sailing down to the Florida Keys, I'm not hanging around this summer. Why? So I can see Joey more than likely take Dawson back? I don't think so.**

**Glancing over at me, Jen offers a warm hug," Your leaving for the summer? Pacey that is great. Maybe that is what you need, time away from Capeside and perhaps even Joey. Well, its her lose then. You are a really great guy Pacey."**

**Laughing to myself, I toss out my empty lunch tray," No I'm not. I was stupid to think that Joey would ever see anything in a loser like me. Why would she when she could find a guy that is actually going to amount to something in life."**

" **Alright, you need to stop talking about yourself like that. You're not a loser Pace. If Joey can't see what is right in front of her, than that is her fault not yours.", points out Jen with a growing frown at my negative attitude. Oh gee, a pep talk. That's sure to bring my spirits right up. Oh wait, no its not. Joey doesn't love me, she doesn't even like me. Jen will never know or understand just how much that hurts. ….(End Pacey's pov)**

_**Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my third Dawson's Creek story. I'll writing this as well as Conflicted Love and Clueless Affection on here now. **_

_**Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.**_

_**Author's note: this is my first try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together. Enjoy and review thanks **_

_**Chapter #24**_

_**(Jen's pov)**_

" **Hey Joey, do you have a second?", I question as I walk up behind Joey in the hallway at school. We need to talk and now. Joey hurt Pacey and now he is leaving for the entire something. If I don't step in and intervene, things could be ruined between these two beyond repair. I have to tell Joey, she needs to know this could be her last chance to make amends.**

" **Not really, I'm going to be late for my art class. What is it Jen?", asks Joey in an impatient and rushed tone. Watching Joey dig through her locker, I can't help but roll my eyes. God forbid you're late to art class Potter. She really has no clue just how badly she has screwed up this time does she? Well I guess its time I give her a refreshers course in the consequences of her previous actions regarding a certain Pacey Witter.**

" **This is important, it is about Pacey. ….He's leaving Joey.", I confide waiting for a reaction from Joey that never comes. Does she even care? Oh my god, she doesn't! Joey didn't even hear a word that I just said did she? She's too busy looking for her damn painting supplies to pay attention to anything I just said. I can not believe Joey right now.**

" **I would rather not talk about Pacey with you right now. I really have to get to class now, Jen. …..Wait, what? What do you mean he is leaving Jen?", inquires Joey when the full gravity of my words finally sink in. wow, she heard me after all, I'm shocked. Joey looks a little pale skinned and panicked all the sudden. Could it be? Have I gotten through to her? Oh dear god I hope so! Its time I knock a little sense into Potter once and for all.**

**Carefully closing her locker, Joey leans against it to keep her balance," He's just going to leave? Did he say why?"**

**Rolling my eyes at Joey, I lean against a nearby locker as well with a defeated sigh," Are you serious? Its not already obvious? He is leaving because of you, you broke his heart Joey. He is leaving Potter, after school lets out for the summer at the end of this week. He is going to sail down to the Florida Keys, he'll be gone all summer. Three entire months Joe, if you don't do something quick you might loose your chance to for good." …..(End Jen's pov)**

_**Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my third Dawson's Creek story. I'll writing this as well as Conflicted Love and Clueless Affection on here now. **_

_**Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.**_

_**Author's note: this is my first try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together. Enjoy and review thanks **_

_**Chapter #25**_

_**(Joey's pov)**_

**Not sure what to say, I lower my head in guilt," Is that what he told you, Jen?"**

" **Well, no. but come on, why else would he leave Joey?", points out Jen with a frown as she folds her arms across her chest. Trying to think of a comeback, I groan inwardly to myself. I have none. Jen is absolutely right. I drove Pacey away. I broke his heart and now he is sailing away for the entire summer to try and get over me. I hate myself sometimes.**

" **Guess that I really messed up didn't I?", I question out loud mostly to myself. I feel my crap. How could I hurt my best friend? The worst part is, I think that I might like Pacey back. I'm just too afraid to admit it out loud, once I do and its out there...there's no taking it back. I was so afraid of getting hurt and rejected that I didn't even put Pacey's heart and feelings into consideration.**

" **I would say that you did Joe. Now, what are you going to do to fix things?", asks Jen in an overly parenting voice. Its all that I can do not to roll my eyes at her. Leave it to Lindley to try and get all motherly on me. I already know what I need to do. I need to go find Pacey before it is too late. If he left and I couldn't tell him how I felt? I would regret that for the rest of my life.**

" **I don't know. Do you think that I should go and talk with Pacey once and for all? What if he doesn't want to hear anything that I have to say Jen?", I question already knowing the answer. Of course I should go and talk with Pacey. There is a lot that I have to explain and tell him about. He needs to know why I rejected him, why I was so afraid before. I can't let him go without a fight. I would wind up hating myself if that wound up being the case.**

**Grabbing some books from her locker, Jen arches an eyebrow in my direction," What do you think? If you want him to stay, you will Potter. Stop making excuses, Joey. Pacey is in love with you, do you really think that he wants to leave?"**

**Nearly dropping all my art supplies, I stumble forward with a start," Oh my god, you're right Jen. I'll go talk to him first thing after school. Thanks for the heads up Lindley, I owe you one." ….(End Joey's pov)**

_**Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my third Dawson's Creek story. I'll writing this as well as Conflicted Love and Clueless Affection on here now. **_

_**Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.**_

_**Author's note: this is my first try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together. Enjoy and review thanks **_

_**Chapter #26**_

_**(Pacey's pov)**_

" **Hey Pace, can we talk?", asks Joey before cautiously climbing aboard True Love. Joey wants to talk with me? This can't be good. The last time Joey want to talk with me I wound up kissing her. Look where that got me? Even more heart broken than I was to begin with. This conversation can't end well, I have to find a way to nip it in the but somehow and quick.**

" **Can't it wait until later Joey? I'm packing up my boat right now.", I point out without even sparing her so much as a glance. Untying the sails of my boat, I raise up True Love's flag. Walking around, I make sure all my emergency supplies are intact Yep, I have the flares, dehydrated food in case I'm out at sea longer than expected, inflatable raft and a small rowboat in tow of my boat. I should be good by the end of this week.**

" **Its true then? You're really sailing the cape Pacey? You were really going to leave without so much as a goodbye to me, Witter?", questions Joey with a disappointed look in her eyes. Why does she even care? I'm doing Joey a favor, she no longer has to go out of her way to avoid me as of the end of this week. She should be happy, she's free to do whatever she wants to do. I won't be around to bother her anymore for the next three months. Maybe by then her rejection won't kill me as much anymore.**

" **Yeah, I'm leaving at the end of the week Potter. I'll be gone all summer. I didn't think that you would care Joe. Its not like you would have asked me to stay or anything.", I mutter mostly to myself as I walk down to the lower deck. Joey follows me below with a sigh. Why is she still here? I don't get it. Shouldn't Joey be happy? I'm letting her off the hook, Joey doesn't have to make the hard decision anymore. She doesn't have to figure out whether or not she likes me. I'm giving her an easy out. Isn't that what Joey wanted all along?**

**Grabbing hold of my hand, Joey forces me to look at her finally," That is not true Pacey, you don't know that."**

**Turning to face Joey completely now, I take a brave step towards her," Did you come here to ask me to stay, Joe?"**

" **Well...no. Not exactly Pacey.", admits Joey with her head hung low. Yeah. I didn't think that you did Potter. What is the point of this conversation then? Are you feeling guilty that you hurt me the way that you did? Do you not want me to leave angry and bitter with you? Well don't worry. I don't hate you Joe. I could never hate you. I just wish things didn't turn out the way that they did is all.**

" **I didn't think so.", I grumble in reply as I turn my back away from Joey once more. She might as well leave. There is nothing for the two of us to talk about anymore. Why does Joey insist on staying? Nothing that she could possibly say will make me hurt any less. I can't set sail any quicker than Friday unfortunately or I would have already been gone. The longer Joey stays here, the more I'm only going to want her to ask me to stay. …..(End Pacey's pov)**

_**Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my third Dawson's Creek story. I'll writing this as well as Conflicted Love and Clueless Affection on here now. **_

_**Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.**_

_**Author's note: this is my first try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together. Enjoy and review thanks **_

_**Chapter #27**_

_**(Joey's pov)**_

**Blocking Pacey's path, I touch a hand to his chest," I want to come with you, Pacey. I miss you, Witter. We haven't spoken in a month, I can't go another three without seeing you."**

**Staring down at me with confusion, Pacey sits in a nearby chair," You want to come with me? Joey, you broke my heart."**

" **Well, yeah. I mean if you will let me. I know that I did Pacey, and I'm sorry. Its just...i want to be with you, I need you.", I confess in a quiet voice before taking hold of Pacey's hand. Feeling brave, I study his face for a reaction. In Pacey's eyes I notice disbelief, relief and a tint of hurt still. I messed up, I know that I did. But Pacey has to let me make things up to him. I need him in my life.**

"**...You want to be with me, Potter?", asks Pacey as if he's unsure that he heard me correctly. With a small nod of my head, I look down at Pacey with a shy smile on my face. He looks so shocked and confused right now. Guess I can't really blame him. If Jen didn't tell me Pacey was leaving, I probably wouldn't be here right now. If Pacey accepts my apology, I'm going to owe Lindley big time for telling me how it is and setting me straight.**

**Glancing down at Pacey, I bite on my bottom lip," Couldn't we just see we happens with this? Please? ….I love you, Pacey Witter."**

**Holding me when I walk into his arms, Pacey smiles down at me," Sure, we could do that Potter. I love you too, Josephine Potter. I love you too." …..(End Joey's pov)**

**Thus ends another story of mine, thanks again for the reviews, I love you guys.** **I'll keep churning out stories if you promise to keep reviewing them.**


End file.
